1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid seal and a liquid ejection apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid seal which is used for the liquid ejection apparatus and is capable of maintaining quality of the liquid and also relates to a liquid ejection apparatus employing the liquid seal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid ejection apparatus, such as an ink-jet recording apparatus, performs recording on a recording medium, such as a recording paper, by ejecting liquids, such as ink, from a fluid ejection head, such as a recording head. The liquid ejection apparatus includes a liquid accommodating container, such as an ink cartridge, which is detachably mounted with a main body of the liquid ejection apparatus. The liquid accommodating container supplies the liquid therein to a fluid ejection head through a liquid guide member, e.g., a liquid supplying tube as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-212974.
If viscosity of the liquid increases due to evaporation of the liquid or if air bubbles is generated in the liquid, performance of the fluid ejection head may deteriorate. In order to prevent a liquid evaporation and the increase of the viscosity, it is necessary to lessen the evaporation through a liquid accommodating chamber, the liquid guide member, and the fluid ejection head. Moreover, in order to prevent generating air bubbles in the liquid, it is necessary to lessen the amount of air being entered into the fluid through the liquid accommodating chamber, the liquid guide member, and the fluid ejection head.